jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Grishenko
Boris Grishenko (Борис Грищенко) was a Russian computer technician at the GoldenEye control center in Severnaya, Siberia. He appeared a henchman to Alec Trevalyn in the 1995 James Bond film GoldenEye and was portrayed by Scottish actor Alan Cumming. Film biography He is a brilliantly talented computer programmer and hacker; he is also a backstabbing, arrogant misogynist. He has a nervous habit of clicking spring loaded ballpoint pens, and twirling before resuming the clicking motion while concentrating on a task, and shouts "I am invincible!" whenever he succeeds. Boris also enjoys giving out clues about what passwords he uses for his programs, for one of his programs he says the clue to the password is "They are right in front of you, and can open large doors", to which he reveals the password to be "KNOCKERS". As that is a double entendre, or slang for female breasts, Natalia and another woman scoff at his boorish attitude, with the other woman remarking "Boris would not identify a woman if one came and sat on his head." Another program Boris made was to triangulate on the origin of a outside program, he showed that the Americans were trying to hack the Severnaya mainframes when he traced the source to the FBI Academy. Boris' program terminated theirs, with a message "Better luck next time, slugheads". Boris worked at the Severnaya observatory in Siberia which watched over the two weapons satellites, Petya and Mischa. Boris disappeared when he was "going for a cigarette" and was never seen again. He had actually slipped away and flew off with General Arkady Ouromov and Xenia Onatopp, having allied himself with them and Alec Trevelyan to steal the GoldenEye satellite, but not before Xenia massacred multiple Severnaya employees and activated a satellite to fire on Severnaya as "target practice" in electromagnetic warfare. This succeeded, as the Severnaya facility was destroyed. A Russian airbase a few hundred kilometers away was alerted that Severnaya was under attack, and deployed three fighter jets to intercept the attackers. The electromagnetic pulse had killed the fighter pilots as well, with one jet crashing into the satellite dish. Natalya was the sole survivor of the Severnaya massacre, as she had hid herself in a cupboard which had shielded her from the radiation and ensuing debris. Believing Boris to be innocent and to be of good fortune to have excused himself for a smoke prior to the carnage, she shouted for Boris, believing him to be in the area (unaware he was spirited away by Ouromov). He was moved to Cuba to help operate the satellite. When Natalya Simonova was captured there, she attacked him in a fit of rage for allying himself with the enemy, and during the scuffle, accidently got hold of 007's pen grenade. His mishandling of it accidentally detonated the pen, destroying the controls. After the satellite antenna was destroyed, most other operatives had either escaped or been vanquished in the explosion. Boris, however, had been unable to escape but survived the initial result. Delighted at himself for not perishing in the flames, he let his guard down, screaming, "Yes! I am invincible!" again. A vat of liquid nitrogen used for resources blew up above him, releasing liquid nitrogen onto him and freezing him which also resulted in his death. Video Game Boris was a featured character in the 1997 video game Goldeneye 007 for the Nintendo 64. He could be one of the eight main characters played in the multiplayer mode. He was featured in two stages. The first stage was the second mission, or Bond's first trip to Severnaya (a main difference from the film is that Bond never went to Severnaya). In the first stage he is known as "Programmer" and "Boris" in the second stage. Bond is ordered to capture Boris in Severnaya, then force Boris to disable the security so MI6 can hack the Severnaya database. (Boris dying or fleeing the Severnaya facility before Bond captures him would result in a failed mission). If Bond succeeds at capturing Boris, he will do as Bond commands, however his tampering with the mainframe will sound the alarm, resulting in Bond having to fight multiple Soviet soldiers, although the mission will be successful. Behind the scenes Images NotInvincible.jpg|Boris frozen to death. F04663C5CEE121CE8149F1039E446_h498_w598_m2.jpg|Boris with Alec Trevelyan (006) Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Boris Grishenko Category:GoldenEye 007 (1997 game) multiplayer characters